The Pink devil on a mission
by BreakYourHeart
Summary: It's the first day back and Rachel thought a lot about Quinn over the summer. What she didn't know is that Quinn spent her summer with planning how to impress Rachel. What comes is some mature content.


Author's note: So this is my first fanfiction. And yes it is a rated M fanfiction, so if you don't like girl/girl, faberry or some mature content, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Faberry. 

Rachel marches proudly through the halls of McKinley. She spent her summer with endless vocal trainings, dance classes, volunteering at her dad's hospital and dreaming about the blonde ex-cheerleader. She hasn't heard much of her since her last day before summer break. She was concerned that the blonde won't join the cheerios again, because let's get real. She looked damn fine in her cheerios uniform.  
>When she reaches her locker Quinn appears at the other end of the hallway. She thought a lot about the small brunette and over summer break and she realized that she had to do something with herself in order to impress the singer. She planned on approaching the singer on the first day because she couldn't waist her precious time with boys who don't even satisfy the girl's needs.<p>

As she sees Rachel, she starts walking down the hallway like her old self, the proud HBIC that no one wants to mess with.

Rachel hears some people gasp so she turns around to see whispering people. She doesn't know what is going on. _Did Noah and Zizes were cached in the janitors closet again? _But then catches sight of the girl. Rachel can't keep her eyes off of her; she never looked so gorgeous in her life. Not that she doesn't look gorgeous all the time, because she does, but this girl is different.

She has now pink hair, which reminds Rachel of the pink devil. Pink devil in one hot black outfit, a short black skirt which makes her legs get a lot of attention. _Oh, what I'd do to those legs. I could easily spread them apart and roam my hands all over them. Her skirt is so short, I can almost see her sexy underwear… if she even wears some…_Rachel blushes at that thought. She quickly closes her locker and set her eyes back on the girl who now stands in front of her.

"Hey Rachel. Long time no see." Quinn smirks, seeing what she does to the girl. She saw the way Rachel looked at her. Rachel stares at Quinn's mouth like she wants to eat her. _Eating her out doesn't sound so bad._ Now she blushes even deeper.

"H…Hey Quinn. " she stutters. _Quinn surely wants to embarrass me with that look. God, why does she have to be so __irresistible_ _today? _  
>Quinn watches the girl's eyes which now were set on her mouth. She smiles at that because now she can check out the girl body.<p>

Rachel becomes a bit desperate, she can't just teach the pink haired girl a lesson in biology in the middle of the hallway with students watching them and gossiping about them. Which they already do as she looked around, waiting for Quinn to say more. _Why does this goddess even speak to me? It's not like we were friends before summer. _

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" comes out of Rachel's mouth. Quinn was curious. She didn't even think about talking to this girl 5 minutes ago so she just went with it. "You already did, but go ahead. Ask another question" she smirks again, seeing Rachel's blush appear again.

"Oh well yeah… okay. So why is it that you talk to me? I didn't reunite with Finn over the summer if that's what you are concerned about." the brunette said. Quinn was kind of surprised. She forgot about their triangle and their endless fights over Finn. _What a shame. That boy isn't even worth a buck. Oh god, now I sound like Santana. That's a serious descent. _

"No no. It's not him I'm concerned about. He isn't even worth my time. I don't even know why my relationship with him lasted more than a day. But anyways, I am more interested in you", she comes straight to the point. Quinn is hoping that Rachel took the hint and doesn't question about her drastic change.  
>Rachel stands there in awe. She doesn't even remember the last person who was interested in her. <em>Is this some kind of a joke though? Does she want some kind of revenge? God, why does she have to look so hot though? But she surely doesn't mean it that way, she clearly is just looking for friendship.<br>_"Well Quinn, it's nice to hear that you want to resurgence our friendship. It's quite surprising what summer did to you but I'm glad it happened. "Rachel answers.

Then Quinn begins to laugh so Rachel gets a bit concerned. Did she say something wrong? _Maybe Quinn just wants some vocal coaching. Oh god, now I made a fool out of me to think that the goddess wants something more than me teaching her oral ways … wait. That brings a lot of images to my mind. I can show her how to scream like she never screamed before. GOD, Rachel focus! Your goddess is talking right now!_

"Rachel, you clearly don't understand me. I'm not looking for friendship with you." the tall girl says. _See I told you she just wants vocal coaching. Rachel, you clearly need to get out of your rainbow world full of sexy times with one hot ex-cheerleader. Rachel, you have a serious problem with focusing. Oh look, the goddess moves her glorious moth again._

"Look, I know it seems weird of me to tell you this now. But I have a serious problem." Quinn says and begins to get kind of nervous. _See, she just wants vocal training. But why is she nervous now and bites her bottom lip. God, can't she get any sexier? She clearly wants to kill me with her hotness._

Quinn sees Rachel's expression and gets even more nervous. _Maybe I read her body language wrong? Maybe she's not interested in interplay with me. Ok get it on Fabray, you're the most wanted girl in school. Get your things together and finish what you've started. _"My problem is… I have never been so sexual frustrated over someone as I am over you." Quinn blushes and hundreds of thoughts were now in her head. _Maybe that was a little too forward? _

Rachel just stands there and her lineaments stand still. _I think I dreamed the last part. Did I hear her right? Now she's seriously joking with me. But why does she look so intensely at me? Maybe she isn't joking and means it. That would explain why she checked me out earlier. Oh sweet god._

Rachel can't stand it anymore and shoves Quinn into the nearest janitors' closet. She locks the door and pushes Quinn against the wall. _I'm gonna rock your world, get ready Fabray. _

When their lips make contact both girls moan out load. _Delicious, _Quinn thinks. _Berry definitely tastes like heaven. I think I found my angel. _ Soon tongues were joining their kissing and both tongues fight for dominance but Rachel was so ecstatic that she wins the battle. She caresses the ex-cheerleaders' tongue like her life depended on it.  
>"Hmm… someone seems eager" Quinn smirks. <em>My angel is definitely not from the shy side of life. <em>

"God Quinn, you're so hot" Rachel says while leaving open mouth kisses over the girls' neck. She reaches the girls' pulse point and sucks on it. She bit down, which makes Quinn moan out load. It hurt a little but soon Rachel begins to lick it and the pain transforms into pleasure.

Quinn feels the need to change positions, so she pins Rachel against the wall. Her hands travel down the girl's body until they reach the singers' hip. She needs to feel more Rachel so she massages the girls' butt. _She has some fine ass._

She lifts the girl up against the wall and Rachel's legs immediately find their way around Quinn's hip while kissing the her with everything she has.

All Rachel can get out was "Too much clothes", because her mouth was occupied with Quinn's, but she didn't mind at all. Quinn presses even harder against Rachel so she can take off her shirt and then she undresses Rachel's.

Rachel gasps as she realizes that Quinn isn't wearing a bra. She stares at those round breasts until she decides to treat them properly. Her hands find Quinn's boobs and they soon are massaged Rachel's bosoms.

Quinn moans at the contact and feels like she is on cloud nine. As Rachel's hands stop massaging, Quinn groaned, missing the contact of Rachel's hands, but soon moans again because Rachel now kisses her left nipple. "That feels amazing" Quinn moans. Rachel smirks and begins sucking on this precious nipple. Quinn breathes deeper now and then Rachel begins to suck on Quinn's right nipple.

Quinn stares down at the act and bit her bottom lip. Soon Rachel kisses her again and Quinn wants to make Rachel feel as good as she did. She unclasps Rachel's bra and finds herself massaging Rachel's breast with her right hand while her other hand unzips the girl's skirt.  
>Quinn put Rachel on her feed only to undress her properly. Soon Quinn's skirt joins Rachel's on the ground and both girls feel desire in their centers. The girls' juices already run down their tights. <em>That's the hottest thing I've ever seen, <em>Rachel thinks.

Both girls take off their panties and begin to kiss passionately. Quinn's hands finds Rachel's ass and Rachel's hands have a mind of their own and begin to explore Quinn's front. As Rachel's hands make contact with Quinn's folds, the pink haired girl moans loud. Rachel begins to rub the girls' inner thighs. "God you're so wet Quinn."

Quinn opens her mouth as if she wants to say something but all that comes out is a "Fuck… hmm" Rachel is ecstatic and rubs even harder. She finds the girls clit and kneelt down in front of her pink devil. Her mouth begins exploring the girl's folds but Quinn moans "I need you. Please Rachel"

Rachel's smirks against the wet folds in front of her and takes Quinn's clit in her mouth and sucks hard. At this point Quinn can't stop moaning. Rachel rubs against Quinn's entrance with two fingers and bites down on Quinn's clit. Soon she put one finger inside.

At first she cycles around with the finger but then she pushes in and out of Quinn slowly. Quinn groans hard. "More… I need more." Rachel doesn't need to hear that twice and two fingers join the one that's already inside. Her slow movements begin to increase. Quinn pants hard.

"Fuuuck, Rachel… So good… So so good."  
>Rachel quickens her movements if that's even possible. "Come for me, pink devil" And that's all Quinn needs to hear and she comes all over Rachel's face. "Oh goooood, Rachel. Aaah!" she screams. Rachel watches Quinn and thought <em>Ok I correct myself. THIS is the hottest thing I've ever seen. She looks so damn sexy when she screams my name. <em>Her orgasm lasts at least 10 seconds and Rachel rides it out.

Then she pulls her fingers out of Quinn and tastes the cum. After that she stands up. At first Quinn can't open her eyes, so overwhelmed of thousand feelings. Eventually she does open her eyes and then she begins to laugh.  
>"What, what is it?" Rachel asks confused. "You have cum all over your face, angel." Quinn laughs but soon stops as an idea pops in her mind. She licks Rachel's face and then kisses her passionately.<p>

The bell rings and Rachel stops the kiss and begins to dress herself again. "Let's save that for later after school. My dads are working until 9 p.m. so we have the house to ourselves. Sound good?"  
>"Can't wait until after school." Quinn says and begins to dress herself again while not breaking her gaze towards Rachel.<p> 


End file.
